Demon (Devil May Cry)
Demons are one of the two dominant species in the Devil May Cry universe, alongside humans, and the primary lifeforms of the Demon World. Biology Although their exact nature is unclear, it is known that they embody the forces of darkness. An alternative use of the word "demon" is used to refer to any creature or force in the series that is malevolent or hellish in nature. Demons come in a wide array of shapes and sizes, are naturally stronger than normal humans, and are able to perform superhuman and supernatural feats with relative ease. The most prominent ability displayed by almost every demon seen in the series thus far is immortality; demons are known for living for over two thousand years without a subjecting to old age or disease, although usually affected by trauma. Arius sought this power by summoning the powers of Argosax.Devil May Cry 2 The abilities of demons are often greatly varied among the middle and higher ranks. Demons usually seem to possess powers that are based on a certain element, such as fire, ice, or lightning. After a powerful demon is killed, it is sometimes possible for its soul to be refined into a weapon known as a "devil arm".Devil May Cry 3 A demon does not necessarily have to die to create a weapon from its power, as Sparda did to create his Force Edge. Even though demons possess abilities beyond that of any human, that does not prevent humans from being able to fight and even kill a demon, as people with enough skill and/or armed enough seem to be able to kill the less powerful ones. Those who kill demons are often called "Devil Hunters". Most demons are generally very selfish and cruel, and often seek to increase their own power and influence. Very rarely do demons ever show remorse or pity, particularly when regarding humans. On the other hand, some demons are able to love and care, and decide to follow Sparda's ways or live in the human world. Dante suggests that when a demon becomes selfless or loves, they can achieve greater power.Devil May Cry 4 In Devil May Cry, it is suggested that demons can even become human, at least to some extent, by learning to feel and express complex emotions such as sadness and love for another. Dante comments on two occasions that humans are, in a way, worse than demons.Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Lady makes a similar remark by realizing that there are humans who are just as evil as demons, as well as demons who are capable of kindness and compassion. This may imply that demons are very similar to, if not exactly the same as, humans in their nature. The most powerful and influent demons are known as demon lords. A list of known lords can be found below. *Argosax, ruler of the demon world. *Mundus, ruler of the demon world. *Sparda, ruler of both worlds. *Dante, son of Sparda. Relations with humans Because of their inherent beyond human physical and mystical abilities, most known demons view themselves as superior, and as such wish to rule over the human world. It is implied that before Sparda's uprising, the demons held dominion over the human world as there were many gates and portals created between the two realms; ever since Sparda sealed off the demon world, demons have been attempting to regain dominion over the humans. It is seen that certain demons have disguised themselves as humans and gained an incredible amount of influence in the criminal underworld, the wealthy upper-class, and even close family members and business associates of powerful individuals.DmC: Devil May Cry However, there are also demons who deny their heritage and go to the human world to live in peace. Despite the inherent differences and inequalities between humans and demons, they are able to mate and produce half-ling offspring (traditionally referred to as a cambion) which possess qualities of both species. Such example is the protagonist Dante, along with his twin brother Vergil, who were the sons of the human Eva and the demon Sparda. Nero is also of both human and demonic lineage, allegedly of Sparda's bloodline. Hybrid demons are greatly despised by full-blooded demons as they are seen as an incomplete mockery of their power, although they seem to be much more powerful than either species. Spin-off In the DmC: Devil May Cry series, demons are an ageless supernatural species that have always been at war with angels. They seem to have greater control over the human realm. Dante states that demons exist "in every level of society in every part of the world". The demons control everything, from banking to food production, which is visible in the dimension of Limbo. Here the lies of the demons are unmasked, showing that by controlling society they intend to destroy humanity. A poster for "Candie's" hamburgers for instance becomes "GLUTTONY IS GOOD", and the ad "Home Loans for You" becomes "HOMELESS FOR YOU". The demons are even able to influence the media, either by controlling the humans involved or having demons give the news, such as Bob Barbas. The influence of the demons seems to be contested by a group called "The Order", which seeks to destroy demons and their spheres of influence. As opposed to Dante's angelic powers, his demonic powers manipulate the world to his advantage. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Devil May Cry Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Omnivores Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Demons Category:LC Category:Elementals